


recovery

by Skamtrash



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Angst, Arguing, Dom/sub, Fingering, Grumpy Isak, If You Squint - Freeform, M/M, Power Dynamics, Power Play, Spanking, handjob, whats new
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 11:45:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14592327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skamtrash/pseuds/Skamtrash
Summary: After Isaks heated conversation with his dad and lashing out on Even,  Even knows exactly what he needs to do





	recovery

Isak is currently walking to his dad's building. The man has been insistently asking Isak to come visit him the past month. When his dad said he'll come to him, Isak told him he'll never talk to him again if he invaded his life like that and informed him that he'll find a time when he's ready.

And he's still not particularly ready. You can't really be ready for these things. You can never be fully ready to confront the person who ruined your childhood, who made it hard for you to believe in love and trust people. And when that person is a parental figure, it makes it all the--

"Isak, Isak" He hears his name being called and the tugging on his arm. Isak lifts his head up to his boyfriends who's hand is interlocked in his.

"We just passed the building, are you okay?" Isak looks up and realizes theyre one building ahead and walks back, hand still interlocked. He rings the buzzard and they are instantly let in. He walks up the second floor and knocks on the door.

Even turns Isak to look up at him, "Breathe and stay calm, okay? Please?"

Isak nods and leans up to kiss Even as the door opens up. His dad gives a weak smile, "Hi, come in"

They walk in and sit on the white couch in the living room as Terje closes the door, "You guys need a glass of water or anything? it's pretty warm out there" Isak shakes his head in silence.

"What did you want to talk about?"

"I miss you Isak, how are you?" 

"I'm fine" He answers bluntly.

"And this is your boyfriend?" He ask looking at Even who smiles and nods, holding his hand out and shakes Terje's hand, "Even"

"Nice to meet you, Even. Never thought I'd be meeting my son's boyfriend" He chuckles  

"What is that supposed to mean?" Isak ask annoyed, clearly picking a fight

"Nothing" He says defensively. "Just would have never expected my son to like guys is all"

"Well why would I express myself growing up in a religious household?"

"I don't want to argue, Isak." 

Isak sits back on the couch and stays silent. Terje clears his throat, "Have you seen mom?"

"I have, have you?"

"Several weeks ago"

"And you're still feeding her the same bullshit that you're in love with her?" He ask

"I get you're upset that I left, Isak but you are not going to speak to me like that. I am still your father."

Isak scoffs, "Cus you pay a couple kroner a month for me to live? That makes you a father?" 

"I want to have a relationship with you, Isak!" He says getting fed up.

"I don't want that, what don't you understand? I don't want to be associated with lying, cheating, manipulative scum who runs when things get hard. Fuck that!" Isak says finally getting out what's been pent up for years.

"You are in no place to judge me! You were not experiencing what I was, I did what I could so don't go fucking belittling me for what I did when you don't know anything. Your mother is a psycho, Isak. Who could ever --" And Isak cannot sit still and gets up and forcefully pushes his dad back ego hits his clothing rack. And Even immediately jumps up, holding Isak back,  "Calm down,  baby.  It's okay" He whispers in his ear while holding his arms at his side

Terje is seething across the room, fists clenched together. Even sits Isak back down as both Valtersens catch their breaths. 

"Babe,  he just wants to start fresh." Even says breaking the tension in the room.

Isak looks at him betrayed, "He's a piece of shit, why are you always defending him?"

"I just want you guys to rekindle this, it's obviously hurting both of you so forgive him, Isak and start fresh." Isak narrows his gaze at Even disbelieving and gets up and heads straight to the front door and leaves.

Even sighs and rubs his hand over his face and looks up at his boyfriends dad, "Sorry"

"It's okay,  I tried with him.  Too many times" He shrugs.

Even nods, "He's stubborn and I'm sorry. He might not ever want a relationship but I hope he does. I'm sorry again" He says and leaves running down the steps, already seeing Isak at the tram stop.

He walks the four blocks to get to him and walks up to him taking his hand and Isak immediately pulls away.

"Now you're mad at me?" Even asks.

"Yes, I'm fucking mad at you. I'm sick of you always giving him the benefit of the doubt, _I'm_ the one who's your boyfriend. "

"Isak, it happened years ago. He apologized, he reconciled with your mom, she forgave him."

"Because my mom is not all there and she's desperate for him to come back to her. Her forgiveness means shit" 

"He just wants to--"

"I don't want to fucking hear it, Even. Get away from me right now. I really don't want to even look at you for embarrassing me like that" He says moving several steps over.

Even rolls his eyes and waits for the tram to come. They both get on, Isak sits down and Even sits down next to him. Isak looks at him confused

"What are you doing? I already said I don't want to talk or look--" 

Even grips his face and Isak immediately freezes looking up at Even with wide eyes, "You need to calm down, you are not going to make a scene for no reason" He says as their faces are pressed together. Even is tired of his boyfriend being a child when he's just trying to help a very shitty situation. Isak heard Evens  words but his plump lips look like they need Isaks so bad do he leans in to kiss them and pulls back from him and sits back.  

"Asshole" Even chuckles and nods, "Okay" It's all very passive aggressive but Isak stays there with his arms folded waiting to they get to their stop. When they're opening the door to their apartment, they walk in and Isak goes to head into the living room but Even catches him by his shoulder, "Bedroom"

"What? I want--"

"Isak, go to the room!" And with the tone of voice, Isak obliges. He knows Even uses that voice when Isak is in trouble and is going to get a reprimanding and tries to not get turned on at the thought. Even follows Isak to the bedroom. Even sits down and Isak is standing there confused, "Clothes off"

"I'm not having sex with you right now" Isak says stubbornly, though that's clearly what he needs.

Even pulls Isak closer by grabbing onto the belt loop of his pants, "I dont even want to have sex with you when youre like this" Isak tries not to get offended, hes not used to Even not wanting him. "Now take it off" Isak rolls his eyes and does so, stripping down naked.

"Lie down on my lap" Even says.

Isak freezes because he knows what exactly is coming. Pure torture. He whispers, _fuck_ , as he lies stomach down on Evens lap, his dick pressed into his thighs. He enjoys when they do this but he despises how Even doesnt let him finish without teasing him the whole time

Even grabs lube from under their bed, and squirts it on his fingers, lathering it up. He holds Isaks cheek with one hand and places his hand over his hole with the other. He moves his hand up and down over his hole, teasing him, his middle finger periodically swiping over his rim. Isak pushes his ass back against Evens hand, hoping one of his fingers will slip in.

"Even!!!" He groans. "Put your fingers in me or fuck off"

Even slaps his bum and Isak whines, leaning into it.

Even grabs his clean hand and turns Isaks head to look up at him, holding him by his jaw, "Why are you talking to me like that?"

"Because I'm mad at you" 

Even leans down and sucks on Isaks bottom lip, "Well stop being rude or I'll finger you until you're begging and not finish you off. Do you want that?"

Isak shakes his head and Even let's go of his face and returns his attention back to his bum. He circles his hole with his middle finger before easing it in, knuckle deep and pulling it back up. Isak is tight and warm. His porcelain, shaven skin is absolutely enticing and beautiful to look at  especially watching him take his fingers.

Even pushes his middle finger all the way in  and Isaks face falls is on the side of Isaks legs and his mouth is hung agape. 

Even pulls out so the tip of his finger is still in and adds his ring finger in as well, pushing both in simultaneously watching Isak take it so well.

"Baby, you're so beautiful. So good for me"  Even says and Isak whines in reply. Having already been slow and patient enough, Even starts fingering him, moving his hand up and down inside of his boy who's moving his hips back against Evens hand. He's circling his fingers, stretching Isak and the younger boy is grinding his hips into Evens jeans to get some friction on his cock. The top half of his body is hanging over Evens leg but he has his arms holding him up. He's moaning loud and he's pretty sure he's drooling into his forearm as Evens long fucking fingers open him up.

Even stretches his two fingers apart inside of Isak, causing the boy to let out a particularly loud yelp. Even plays with one of Isaks cheeks, squeezing it as he adds in his index and pinky finger. He's four fingers deep into his boy who's body is flushed pink. His skin is glistening, he's moving in Evens lap, almost rhymatically. 

"Even, I want you to kiss me" He says tiredly. Even leans down and Isak turns his head up and attaches his lips to Evens as Even starts speeding up the thrust of his fingers, nudging at Isaks prostate. The boy let's out a cry in the kiss and squeezes onto Evens thigh for dear life.

He doesn't have the energy to resume the kiss, his body falling weakly over Evens lap. Even is opening him up completely pounding his fingers into his hole. Even leans down giving kisses to his bum. The gentle kisses and intense finger fucking is all very contradictory but so inviting 

Isak has long stopped giving Even warnings when he's about to release, mostly because they pick it up in each other's behaviors when the other is close. So when Isak is biting into Evens thigh and is murming _oh god, oh god_ and speeds up his cock grinding into Evens jeans, he knows he's about to cum and he stops the movement of his hands all together. 

Isak looks up at Even, utterly annoyed, "What the fuck?"

"What?" Even asked with a smile on his face. He's a little shit, Isak thinks. 

"I've been good, you are not about to do this to me. Come on" He says taking Evens hands trying to move it back to his ass except Even keeps his hand still.

Isak pouts and starts to tear up, "Why are you doing this to me?" Even pulls Isak to sit up his lap, the younger one wrapping his legs around Evens waist. 

Even leans in and kisses Isak and the boy weakly kisses him back, "Please, I'm sorry. Please, I want to so bad. I'm so close, put your fingers back in me,  baby" He begs. "I love you" 

"Yeah?" Even ask as he breaks the kiss, face still pressed against Isaks  

Isak nods and wipes his tears and takes Evens hand and wraps it around his cock. Even gives up on the potential edging and starts stroking Isak with his wet hand. The boys head immediately falls to Evens shoulder. Even gets him off and slides his other hand back inside Isaks hole

"Holy shit, Even" He bites his collar bone and grinds his hips into Evens fingers. The pleasure coming from both ends of his body is too overpowering. He feels like he's seeping into another headspace as Even completely ravishes his body.   Even licks his index finger, and swipes it back and forth over Isaks slit softly.

"Yes baby, god!!" He moans as he suddenly cums at Evens touch, hopping up and down on his fingers as he completely gets every bit of pleasure out of Even hitting his prostate. Isak is still coming down from his high,repeatedly saying Evens name. Even falls back on the bed with Isak in his arms,  wrapping his leg around him, "I got you baby,  it's okay" He whispers. Even always has to recover Isak when they get even one step away from vanilla,  he needs to remind Isak how loved and appreciated he is despite their sex play.  He's whispering in Isaks ear, hearing his name fade from his boyfriends lips,  "There we go baby,  you're so good, so perfect. " 

"I'm sorry" He hears Isak whisper. Isak looks up,  "For being mean

"It's okay, I love you. I know how to deal with you" 

Isak tries to curl himself futhe into Evens body though there's no where for him to go,  "Can you make food?"

Even nods, "After we shower"

Isak groans and shake his head,  "I can't stand up,  my ass needs to recover"

Even chuckles,  "Fine, a bath" Isak nods in agreement, but falls asleep in Evens arms within the next two minutes anyway, despite their plans. Even uncurls himself from Isak, cleaning his chest before pulling the blanket up his body,  kissing his cheek before heading out the room to make them dinner.


End file.
